


Pokemon hero's

by TheRoboticScientist



Series: Pokemon hero's and Pokemon Villains [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: I dont know how the paragraph breaks work and at this point im too afraid to ask, Pokemon Journey, and there are gonna be so many tags but its WORTH IT!!!, anyway enjoy deku being bi and having cute pokemon cause I do, god this is going to be very long, like extreamly, no beta reading we post unlike cowards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoboticScientist/pseuds/TheRoboticScientist
Summary: Midoriya was starting on his first pokemon adventure today! with his trusty friends Ochako and Iida by his side there's nothing this young group of trainers can't do!(Now available in stores along with Pokemon Villains for the retail price of 60$)





	1. Choosing a Pokemon!

‘RRRRRINGRINGRING’

The alarm clock rang with such volume Midoriya was spooked awake. The young man falling to the floor and hitting his head on the plush carpet, Midoriya groaned a little and pushed himself up and back onto his bed. He looked at his still ringing alarm clock and took a few seconds too read the time. 

‘11:24’ The clock read in bright yellow letters, it was an all might themed clock of course, seeing as Midoriya was the biggest fanboy for the pokemon champion anyone has ever meet. And of course it was his dream to go on a journey and become a Pokemon master! But that was never going to happen if he was ...HE WAS LATE, OH HE HAD OVER SLEPT AGAIN!  


Midoriya quickly untangled himself from his blankets and rushed to get dressed, he could take a shower some other time, right now he had to hurry or the professor won't have any Pokemon left! He threw on a graphic tee from his drawer and some shorts, throwing his pj’s in the hamper and hurrying to get his already prepared bag. He had been so excited last night he got everything ready but now look at him, he might not be able to get a Pokemon at the rate he was going. Throwing on some shoes and washing his face and teeth, he finally felt ready to face the world.  


The moment he was out of his room his mother looked up from her place at the kitchen table, newspaper in hand declaring something about the galar region opening up its doors to new trainers, she smiled up at him and the espeon laying by her feet lifting its head up to look at Midoriya.  


“Good morning dear, I was going to wake you up but you had been up so late last night-”  


She could barely get the rest of her sentence in before izuku had kissed her on the forehead, quickly drinking down some apple juice left out for him by his dear mother, and running to grab his house keys, phone and wallet. Inko only smiled at this, she’s so happy her little man was going out on his adventure, but she did hope Izuku will be careful and call her often. He had promised to do just that last night and she trusted her son as she saw him run out that door like a meowth on a exp candy high.  


Midoriya locked the door behind him and grabbed the straps of his bag as he took a big breath of the morning air. He stopped to look at the house across from his, if there was no shouting that means Kacchan must already be at the lab. Oh man he better hurry or he’ll never hear the end of it from professor joke.  


The inside of the towns lab was filled with Pokemon and people alike, doing all sorts of research that always confused midoriya to thee distorted world and back. He looked around but ended up being basically tackled in a hug “DEKU!!!” his friend cried, her short brown hair bounced as she looked up at him with bright pink eyes.  


“O-Oh! Hi Ochako!!” Midoriya replied happily, he saw that the girl was all dressed for her adventure but why was she still here? He never heard of Ochako oversleeping and he was even more confused when he saw their friend Iida there too. Now something had to have gone wrong, was professor joke late? Or was there and accident and she doesn't have the pokemon?  


“We were waiting for you silly!” Ochako stated and let go so that Iida can give Midoriya a hug of his own.  


“Did you oversleep again Midoriya? We really need to get you a new alarm clock if the one your using doesn't do its job properly!” Iida was as stoic and energetic as usual and Midoriya saw a pokeball comfortably in the taller boy’s hand.  


“D-did you already get your pokemon Iida?” Midoriya asked a little dumbfounded, oh god he must have missed the choosing and now there was nothing left! But there was a comforting hand on his shoulder as Iida smiled at him  


“Yep! But your not to late midoriya!” Iida said excitedly and looked at Ochako, expecting her to finish his thought, and she did!  


“Yeah Deku, There were still like, 3 pokemon left that professor joke had” she smiled up at him “I think I saw Bakugou go to her office now so maybe you shou-”  


Say the name of the devil and he shall appear it is said and that is especially true with Bakugo. The grenade inside a person's body came smiling like an idiot from the office, holding a shiny pokeball in his hands, he barely registers that his childhood victim was in front of him until he almost crashed right into Midoriya.  


“O-O-Oh I-Im S-SORRY KAC-KACCHAN!” Midoriya stated and waved his hands in front of him, high enough that if Bakugou went to hit him he can cover his face. But Bakugou just blinked in confusion, seemingly just as surprised as Izuku, he made a ‘tsk’ sound and then stated bluntly.  


“Get out of my way you damn nerd, can’t you see I've got places to be deku?!” Midoriya instantly moved out of the way and bakugou went on but before he left he turned to Izuku and smiled “I’m going to wreck you later on you shitty rival” and with that Kacchan left the lab, leaving three very confused kids in his wake.  


Midoriya blinked a few times in confusion but he had no more time to dwell on his childhood ‘friend’ before he was running towards the office himself. Looking inside he saw the professor and her Musharna floating peacefully behind her, she wore her trusty lab coat and gasmask along with her hair in a tight ponytail. Her eyes told Midoriya she was smiling and she waved at him before talking.  


“Hey Midoriya! Thank goodness you got here, I only have two Pokemon left and I would hate for you too not get one with all the other kids” she gestured to the two pokeballs sitting in a tray...huh...that looked far too small to hold up to five pokeballs, only looked big enough for four. He decided to ask the professor what Pokemon she gave Ochako, Iida and Kacchan.  


The professor raised an eyebrow at Ochako’s name “Ururaka didn't get a Pokemon from me Midoriya” she giggled “I had a check-up with her new Poplio instead, Her parents apparently got the cute thing from a family member in alola who gave it to them so that they can be her starter” Midoriya nodded and then looked at the two pokeballs.  


“Which ones are these?” Midoriya asked just as the door to the office opened and who to step in but the final of Midoriya’s friends. Todoroki looked inside, holding the door open for a few seconds before fully entering the room and closing the office door behind him. His gaze meet with Izukus and both of them quickly looked away. Shoto turned his attention to the Professor.  


“I hope im not interrupting and I'm very sorry for being late, I got caught up on my way here” he looked over at the two pokeballs and then to Izuku “I see im not the only one who was late”  


Midoriya avoided eye contact with the other boy and focused on what professor joke had to say next. Joke walked over to the tray and pointed to the pokeball to the right side, todoroki took his place by deku at this time and listened as well, Joke smiled at the two and told them their options.  


“Well you two, this one right here, is a alolan vulpix” she got a sad look in her eyes and Midoriya knew why, todoroki’s mother helped Joke with her research on regional forms and differences, everyone in town knew but no one brought it up. Musharna nuzzled her trainer and Joke got her cheerful look on her face again as she pushed the pokeball and out popped a sparkling blue light. The Vulpix inside formed and yawned, stretching its body and showing off its perfect white coat. The look of awe Todoroki had for a split second made Midoriya decide that no matter what the other Pokemon was, whether it was a muk or the most obnoxious gastly, he wanted to see that face of wonder on Todoroki again.  


“And in this one” Joke said, moving over to the pokeball on the left “Is a Buneary” there was a silence in the room as the professor pressed the pokeball and another beam of light shot out, making the shape of the Pokemon before the cutest little bunny pokemon hopped out and looked at the two boys. Midoriya didn't have a hard choice to make on which one he wanted and he guessed Todoroki didn't either.  


Joke smiled at the two and gestured “well? Go ahead and pick one! Your going to want to head out soon or else you’ll never get to the next town before dark” she clapped her hands and the two boys looked too each other, Midoriya smiled at todoroki and the boy gave him a simple small smile as they traded places and looked at their respective Pokemon. Todoroki held his hand out and the vulpix shyly sniffed it before bumping their head against his hand and allowing him to pet their head. Izuku attempted to do the same thing but the Buneary had already hopped up and grabbed his hands in its paws, chanting its name as it looked happily up at him. Seemed the pokemon choose him before he could choose.  


The professor smiled and gave a thumbs up “well then since that’s settled!” she reached into her coat pocket and handed both of them their new pokedex, Midoriya only hoped an annoying little rotem wouldn't infect the device like it had in so many stories he’s read online. But after that the professor gave them the go-ahead and sent them on their way.  


There was of course a lot of commotion as they left, as Iida and ochako where both excited to see what Midoriya and Todoroki’s new Pokemon where. The four talked a little and Midoriya was still trying to decide what in the world Iida could have gotten before he heard footsteps next to him, Todoroki was walking away from them, heading the opposite route that they were going to take, Midoriya was confused as to why Todoroki would go that way, seeing that it meant he would be alone.  


“Todoroki? A-aren't you going to join us?” Todoroki looked back at him and simply gave Midoriya a cold look, nothing like the one he had when vulpix had first been shown to him.  


“I’m going on my own Midoriya, Its for my own sake, I have to get stronger on my own” he stated and that’s when midoriya noticed another Pokeball on Shotos belt “When we see each other again...Lets have a battle okay?”  


Midoriya was stunned for a moment but nodded with a smile on his face “You better get super strong Todoroki! Okay?”  


Todoroki simply turned away and began his walk down the path, Midoriya wondered if they should follow him but he thinks that would be underestimating Todoroki far to much. He turned back to Iida and Ochako.  


“Well guys, shall we hit the road!” he said happily and his friends nodded and began to discuss things as they walked down the opposite path, starting their Pokemon journeys and the tale of how Izuku Midoriya would become the Pokemon champion.


	2. Some chatter by the fire

“Wow Iida! You got a nincada!” Midoriya stated as he watched the bug type zoom around their small campsite, his Buneary and Ochako’s popplio chasing it around and playing happily. The sun had set a while ago and the three children were all sitting around a warm fire, a pot above it slowly cooking their first meal on this journey, Iida absentmindedly stirred the soup with the wooden spoon he brought along. He enjoyed the laughter that came from both his friends as his pokemon hopped from one of their laps to the other. 

“Isn't he adorable? I always wanted one after I saw my brother’s Ninjask, their one of the fastest Pokemon in all the regions” He smiles as his nincada came over, finally all tuckered out and rested by his leg. He petted the little bug gently before going back to focus on cooking. 

Ochako’s popplio jumped up onto her lap and began to nuzzle itself into her middle, Ochako began to giggle and then placed her hand on top of the clown seals head “calm down girl, your going to fall asleep before we even have dinner” she laughs as popplio blows a bubble at her, popping in both of their faces. 

Midoriya seemed to remember something “Isn’t your brother one of the ace trainers?” he remembered a bit of when the three were just kids and they all watched the TV in wonder as Iida’s brother was given his Ace trainer medal. Midoriya knew Tensei really inspired Iida and it was kinda a relief that both of them had someone they looked up too. If it had only been him with All Might he would be slightly worried about being left out. 

Ochako looked over at Midoriya and asked with enthusiasm “Hey deku, what town are we going to get too first? I want to know what gym badge is up ahead!” she was pumping her fist in the air, ready for her first real battle against a strong gym leader. Her popplio cheered along, jumping in her lap. Midoriya fumbled a bit with the map, following the path from their town to whichever one was next.  
  
“Well it seems we’ll be heading up to the normal type gym first! Of course run by the normal type expert Snipe!” Midoriya started to name off all sorts of different facts about snipe and his team, especially his awesome Tauros, Ochako listened carefully and nodded along, trying to record everything in her brain for the fight ahead of them. 

“You certainly know a lot about gym leaders Midoriya, I’m sure it will help us in the long run to have you by our side” Iida said while slowly ladling soup into a bowl, He passed one bowl to Midoriya and another to Ochako before finally serving himself and sitting back down. Midoriya desperately hoped that Iida didn't see his blush at the praise. Arceus he was hopeless around his crushes wasn't he?  
  
The pokemon where given their food as well and so the team began to chow down, tomorrow would be Midoriya’s turn to cook, only if they didn't make it to the town before nightfall tomorrow. But either way Midoriya wanted to try a curry recipe his mom packed for him so he hopes he won't butcher it to badly. As his mind wandered away he was brought back to the real world by Ochakos voice.  
  
“I hope Todoroki is okay going on his own” The mention of the half and half boy sent the whole camp to somehow grow silent “Sorry for bringing it up it's just..you know...I worry for him”  
  
There was a sigh from Midoriya “Hey, we know Todoroki better than most, I believe he can take care of himself” Midoriya trusted Todoroki to be safe, especially with it being pumpkaboo season.  
  
Iida placed his spoon down and clapped his hands together “Midoriya is right Ochako, I’m sure Todoroki will be more than safe in his travels with his vulpix by his side” Iida’s strong words comforted both parties, as even Midoriya had a little seed of doubt forming.  
  
After dinner was over Midoriya washed the dishes with some water given from popplio and then he placed them all back in their respective bags for tomorrow. He looked over as Ochako and Iida discussed the stars in the brilliant night sky, Midoriya walked over and got into his sleeping bag.  
  
“Goodnight you guys, don't let the Impadimps bite” He yawned and turned down the lantern by his head before closing his eyes.  
  
“night Deku!”  
  
“GoodNight Midoriya”  
  
And with that the group went to bed, peacefully dreaming of what tomorrow may bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a shorter chapter but that's just because the next to chapters are going to be wild! hope everyone is ready! and too everyone reading both stories Pokemon Villain's will be undated shortly as well!

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY!!! SO THIS WAS SUPER FUN TO WRITE!!!  
> Im super happy that this is my first work and I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I do!  
> :D


End file.
